


Nuke-nest

by Louiyay



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: This is my second fic so i’m Still a rookie, please help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiyay/pseuds/Louiyay





	Nuke-nest

It was a normal day- well, as normal as hallownest could be .  
The infection had only gotten worse,   
and a few bugs were missing but Hornet thought it was just usual since hallownest  
did draw a lot of bugs into it’s depths.  
But Hornet couldn’t help but feel weird since the town of dirtmouth was a bit less livelier than usual and- Hornet got snapped out of her thoughts because of a weird scream came from the entrance to dirtmouth.  
Hornet looked up at the entrance and saw a weird silhouette standing in what looked to be fear, and as soon as the silhouette noticed that Hornet was looking at it it started bolting from where it came “what a weird creature” Hornet thought as she went to sit down again.

A few weeks later

Hornet had helped The Knight defeat her birth cursed sibling The Hollow Knight,  
She had passed out after ensnaring The Hollow Knight and The knight pulling out a talisman that looked like the hilt of a nail and a blinding light .  
When she woke up where the Black Egg vault would have been she instead woke up lying on the ground where there would have been pitch darkness instead she found nothing but a crater filled with void and the broken mask of her sibling, she she walked to the now broken mask and picked it up muttering “ No .. no .. please..”  
“Little one... please don’t leave me you’re my last remaining family….. “  
After mourning for a while she repaired the mask as best as she could and took the mask and their nail with them, after moving her stuff from her hideout in greenpath to an abandoned house in dirtmouth she made her small sibling a small shrine in her new house .  
She had a new morning routine, she mourned for her sibling for a while , she ate a quick breakfast and then she took a stroll through dirtmouth,   
this morning she had a weird uneasiness in the air, like it was burning up, then a sudden Instinct told her to flee to the deepest corners of hallownest and she listened to said instinct ,which she was glad for when she resurfaced after the instinct finally subceeded, for dirtmouth and the crystal peak were absolutely obliterated, there were weirdly moving yellow-orange flames, crystal shards and rubble everywhere, she wandered around the remains of dirtmouth and she could feel her stomach twist into knots when she found the remains of the elder bug next to a partially destroyed bench when they found them sickingly twisted and contorted because of the weird flam-  
“Wait...” she muttered “my sibling ... no No NO!” She screamed in her head whilst she bolted towards her new house in what used to be dirtmouth   
she found the remains of the house thankfully a piece of rubble shielded the mask..... mostly.   
The mask was missing a horn and had a few cracks, big and small alike but the mask and nail were mostly fine ,she shed a few tears of happiness before she coughed a bit of void-blood (because of radiation sickness) and she wondered why , but before she could start truly wondering why, the mask suddenly started shaking and emitted an orange glow similar to that of the infection, partially covered with void, before she could react a seemingly infected clone of her sibling with infection-like growths suddenly appeared before her.  
“G-Ghost?” the facsimile of Ghost tilted their head with a snap before correcting their head with another snap while walking a few steps towards Hornet and Hornet took a few steps back and that kept going until she hit the remains of a wall.  
She didn’t have her nail , the nail was next to the remains of a shrine built to their sibling “This is it..…” she thought as Nuclear!Ghost closed in on her with Ghost’s pure nail in hand , she winced as Nuclear!Ghost closed in the distance....

 

But instead of striking her with their Pure nail Hornet instead heard a clang and winced as a cold shiver ran up her, after a while of keeping her eyes closed in fear, she mustered up enough braveness to look at Nuclear!Ghost and instead of Nuclear!Ghost slashing her with its nail it was instead hugging her tightly and,although Hornet was shocked and scared first, she quickly realized that it meant no harm and she returned the embrace as tightly as Nuclear!Ghost   
“I’m here little one...i’m here…”  
She said between sobs and tears as she embraced her now infected sibling.

END OF BETA

P.S help i cannot get this damned AU out of my head  
P.S.P this was written in the notes app


End file.
